Shaving Cream
by an112233ime444
Summary: Riku daughter of Ryo/Ato/Tez/San/Fuj and Yuki son of Ois/Eij both are hanging out and bored out of their wits how do they spend their time? paring Yuk/Rik small romance


Shaving Cream

Shaving Cream

Rated T

It was the twenty first of April and all threw the city of Tokyo it was raining puddles were swaying everywhere. While the rain was pouring down the main street middle house of the canvasback the Echizen, Keigo, Tezuka, Fuji and Genichirou house lied. Where two bored pre-teens were in the living room staring out the window. These two children's names were Riku and Yuki both were good friends and neighbors Riku's parents were the ones who owned the house. Yuki's parents were Oishi and Eiji Shuchiro Yuki was over at Riku's house to play cards and try not to be dull and lazy.

"Got any threes," Yuki asked

"Hm let me check,' Riku said feeling the brail on her cards Riku was blind so she could not see a thing "No go fish,' Riku replied giggling

"Man this is lame want to go do something else Riku Chan," Yuki said almost pleading

"Sure but what?' Riku asked.

Yuki scratched the back of his neck thinking of what they two could do for fun Riku in the mean time was collecting the cards and putting them away. "We could pull a prank on your dad sir snores a lot," Yuki said smirking evilly while pointing his thumb at the man behind him. The man from behind was Atobe Keigo who was snoring loudly as he fell asleep watching a tennis match on television. Riku shook her head lightly giggling "No, no my father would kill us,' Riku said trying to cover her laugh with her hand.

"Damn," Yuki sighed

"Yuki Kun, don't use such fowl language," Riku scolded shaking her finger

"Gomen," Yuki said rolling his eyes "So what else could we do,"

"We could see what our daddies are doing in the kitchen it sounds like they are having a interesting conversation," Riku said pointing over at the kitchen

Riku knew the house she lived in front to back except certain areas, which her father's blocked, for their own reasons. Yuki said there were probably sex toys and condoms or any other sexual items in the places, which they kept locked up. In that thought of her fathers Riku shook her head that kind of thinking made her sick.

"So do you want to go see what they are doing," Riku asked playing with her thumbs

"Sure, like there is nothing else better to do," Yuki stated

Yuki drover Riku's wheel chair over to the area since Riku was crippled and all after an unfortunate incident in the past Riku and Yuki were both buy the door. Both were ease dropping Ryoma, Oishi and Eiji were all talking. Ryoma was on the left side of the table and Oishi was to the right and Eiji was in the middle Ryoma was like Riku's mom in ways. For one thing Ryoma was the one who always talks to her about problems she needs help with. Another thing was he always worried and was sensitive same, went for Yuki and Eiji. It always seemed that in all gay parenting relationships there is always one who is more feminine then the other. Well in Riku's case others anyways Yuki and Riku started to listen more when the parents were laughing.

"So you think that was fun you should try the bath tub that is so romantic," Eiji pointed out

"You think but what if Riku needed to go in that would be very bad," Ryoma said putting his hands on his knees

"Well if you want to Riku could spend the night one of these days and you can try it trust me it is pleasure city," Oishi sighed dreamily

At that statement Yuki's face turned green, Riku looked confused "Huh I don't get it Yuki what do they mean by pleasure city?" Riku whispered. Yuki closed his eyes still having a sickened look on his face "Riku drop that subject and just burry it your to innocent to understand,' Yuki choked. Riku shrugged off that subject and Yuki pulled Riku's wheel chair away from the kitchen.

'Now what do we do?" Riku inquired

"Lets see what Tezuka and Sanada and Fuji are up to I think they are in the garage," Yuki suggested

"Ok, maybe Dad, Pa, Pa and Da, Da have something interesting going on," Riku hoped

"Yeah, let's hope no more dirty talk," Yuki, said holding his stomach nautically

Then again the two ten year olds went down towards the garage three men surrounded a tennis rackets they all were putting on strings and grip tape on them. Yuki rolled his eyes and Riku smiled "let me guess they are doing something tennis related," Riku guessed. The boy from the back of her smirked and said "Yeah,' Riku just snickered. The duo just glanced at them for a couple seconds then left Yuki was ready to give up and yell out for some sort of entertainment.

"Alright Riku this is getting boring we need something to do," Yuki said crossing his arms

Riku twirled her short green, black hair trying to get an idea of something they could do without being bored too easily. Yuki adjusted his jean blue hat on his head and brushed his dark blue hair out of his face. At that moment Riku finally had an idea "Ah Ha," Riku cheered out grinningly Yuki looked at the girl waiting to here what she had to say.

"Well?" Yuki asked

"Hm you may think this is kind of Kiddush but do you want to play with shaving cream," Riku asked smirking a bit

"Hm, my dad always got pissed when I played with that stuff but eh why not," Yuki mumbled

"Great, don't worry I know where my dads hide it actually it is in a really bad spot and they brailed it,' Riku said almost historically

Without another thought Yuki and Riku took the wheel chair lift up stairs to the bathroom once they made it up there. Yuki locked the door so that if the parents came up they would not see the mess and or find out. Riku rolled her self over to a white, marble carbonate then opened it up to find a full sixteen pack of shaving cream. Yuki's mouth dropped and eyes widened as he was all the shaving cream "What the hell why does your dads have so much shaving cream," Yuki asked bewilderedly. Riku grabbed out a can of shaving cream "well there is a lot of people in this house so they need extra shaving cream,' Riku said while giggling. The two then opened a couple of the cans and started spraying it on the counter randomly Yuki glanced at the mirror and sprayed a face on it a smiling one. Riku was putting the shaving cream on the counter. The two were laughing "Hey Yuki Kun," Riku called out Yuki turned "Yeah, Hey," Yuki shouted as Riku splattered shaving cream onto the boy's cheek.

"This means war," Yuki stated as he started spraying Riku

Down in the kitchen Ryoma looked up as he heard jumping and laughter and screaming Eiji smiled playfully. "I'll go see what the kids are up to," Eiji said leaving the table and walked up stairs Ryoma raised one brow and just shrugged. Oishi looked up at the ceiling "I hope they aren't making a mess," Oishi prayed. Ryoma nodded, Eiji was walking up the stairs hearing more noise from the bathroom Eiji tried to open the door but it was locked. This made Eiji suspicious he then ran down the stairs booked it down to the kitchen.

"Ochibi, Oishi I hear noises coming from the bathroom you think," Eiji asked putting his fingers to his lips

Ryoma's eyes widened "My baby,' he shouted as he went to go up stairs Eiji fallowed and Oishi ran to find Tezuka, Atobe, Sanada and Fuji. While the parents scattered Riku and Yuki were up in the bathroom dueling with shaving cream. Riku lifted herself out of her wheel chair and sat down onto the counter where shaving cream did not affect. Yuki put the wheel chair beside the shower the bathroom was huge it was the size of almost two bedrooms. Of course that was because Riku lived with a rich family and so did Yuki because their parents were pro tennis players and made lots of money off of it. Riku's blue skirt and white turtleneck were completely drenched with shaving cream. Yuki was too his baggy jeans and green hooded sweatshirt were completely saturated including his hat and sunglasses that were on top.

"Riku Chan you owe me a new hat after this including sunglasses," Yuki said jokingly

"Then you owe me a new skirt and turtle neck Yuu Kun,' Riku said cutely

Ryoma and Eiji ran to the bathroom trying to open the door but not having any success Yuki and Riku did not pay any attention to the noise. That was coming from the other side of the door the group of fathers came up stairs. The men decided to take off the knob off the door it was the easiest way to open the door Tezuka took out a screw driver and started to try to open the door. Yuki looked around the room it was completely destroyed it made Yuki smirk because he knew that he and Riku would have to clean it up. The fathers began to listen when Yuki began to speak they all had their ears to the door as they all listened closely.

"Riku Chan we probably should clean up our dads may get suspicious and we wouldn't want to get in trouble now would we,' Yuki requested

"Yes we should I don't want to get caught," Riku assured

The parent's eyes went wide and mouths all dropped Fuji grabbed Tezuka "Get this door open now Kumimitsu," Fuji roared. Tezuka nodded working with the doorknob Atobe was passing out the tools to Tezuka. Ryoma was biting his nails and Sanada was trying to make Ryoma stop so that his nails would not turn into nubs. Inside the bathroom Yuki was trying to help Riku back into her wheel chair picking her up from the waist blushing a bit. Riku held Yuki's shoulders suddenly Yuki slipped on a spot of shaving cream and both kids fell onto the floor Yuki was under Riku still having a hold of the girl's waist. Riku was on top of Yuki her head to his chest then the door flew open. Yuki's eyes were closed and his cheeks red he looked like he was in pain in ways Riku's eyes were open and she was surprised. All the men were in shock Ryoma was in such shock he fainted and fell against Sanada. Tezuka dropped his screwdriver Atobe covered his mouth Fuji opened his eyes with alarm. Sanada was stunned just plain stunned Eiji looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Oishi swallowed hard and turned around not even blinking then walked over to a fridge rater with Inui's juice that they had gotten from him for Christmas. Oishi never thought he would do this but he took a glass of the juice and chugged it down so that he could faint.

Yuki opened his eyes and looked around the room no sign of life "What we were bored,' Yuki yelled. After that day those parents never let Riku and Yuki ever get their hands on shaving cream and never let them be alone in a bathroom. The two were grounded for two months and they needed to get their bathroom remodeld. One reason for the grounding was for the shaving cream all over second was for invading each other's personal bubbles, which neither of the two understood.

A/N

Sorry that the story contained some contact of smut but SMUT is GOOOOOD XD anyways please review your comments mean a lot.


End file.
